


Pain 2

by adafrog



Series: Pain [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title:Pain Part 2<br/>Fandom: Doctor Who/Torchwood<br/>Pairing: Jack/9th Doctor implied, later Jack/10th Doctor, Jack/Jack<br/>Rating: PG-13? Maybe R later.<br/>Spoilers: Torchwood 1.13<br/>Warnings: angst, but hoping for a happy ending in the sequal.<br/>A/N: Sorry this is almost abrupt, but I just had to write this part just now. Hope that makes sense. There will be another sequal. </p><p>Written in 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain 2

‘Oh God, what was I thinking?’ Having just gotten back from 1941, Jack was hiding out in the kitchen, not quite ready to face the gauntlet of his team. He certainly wasn’t happy to be back, but didn’t want to ruin what little good mood they had. The good old ‘Happy Jack’ veneer was just too scuffed right now to make an appearance. ‘Maybe after another cup of coffee.’

He was also positive that whatever information he had given to Tosh was now making the rounds of the team, and wasn’t looking forward to the inquisition that was coming. Not that he didn’t trust Tosh, but how could she pass up spreading that information. His team were always looking for clues to the real Captain Jack. 

‘The real Captain Jack.’ Who was one of the most wonderful men he’d ever met. Wonderful, and terrible; what had he been thinking? He knew he was playing with fire, leaving hints of his past, blurting out that horrible memory of Jason’s torture and murder, falling just that little bit in love. He’d never fallen so far so fast in his life. Even with the Doctor, it had taken time to get past the infatuation into the lo...no, he wasn’t going to think it. That way only led to circular thoughts, and more pain than he thought he could deal with at the moment. 

Hearing grumbling, he peeked out the doorway. ‘Nope, I am not a coward,’ he reassured himself. Tosh was helping Owen with his shoulder-he was gonna have to deal with that fiasco, but not now. Ianto was on the computer, doing who knew what-at this point, he really didn’t care. 

Thankfully Gwen had left, so maybe, just maybe this Captain Jack Harkness was still safe, still hidden. Not that they would ever find him, if he didn’t know who he was, how could they?


End file.
